Birthday Sex
by Johanna-002
Summary: Read the title. Happy Birthday XDeathByCupcakes! I hope you have a great time with you friend, and I hope you birthday is the best one yet! Major Smut... You've been warned! Please Read and Review!


**Title: Birthday Sex**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Oder SVU or any of its character's. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended.**

**_Stop now if you don't like smut! Stop now if you don't like real rated M smut! I don't know how I could be any clearer. If you can make it to the end please, please, please leave me a review!_**

**_Happy Birthday Payton!_**

Melinda was at a stop light, nearly having a panic attack. She looked in the rear view mirror, at the clock and then the mirror again, checking her self out in the reflection. She tapped her fingers on the stirring wheel, glancing at the clock more.

She was brought out of her trance by a loud ring. "Shit!" she exclaimed, lowering the radio before answering. "Hello."

_"Hey, Mel. You didn't respond to my Text earlier so I just wanted to make sure that you knew I was getting off early."_

She hit her forehead with her hand; of course she knew that, that's why she was panicking. "Yeah sorry, baby, I got caught up at work, I'm almost home. Where are you?"

_"Dropping off Munch's boney ass, I should be home in about fifteen minutes."_

She cursed silently under her breath. She didn't think she would make it home before him. "Okay, well I'll see you in a minute then. Love you."

_"Love you too,"_

Melinda hung up the phone and as soon as she did the light turned green. She hit the gas and drove as fast as she could, careful to stay on the legal side of the law. Before she knew it she was home. Checking the time on her phone she smiled as she ran up the stairs. She had made it home in record time- five minutes.

She pushed open the front door and pushed it closed, undressing as she walked from the living room to the bed room. She threw her shirt, bra and skirt on the floor and tossed her flats to a side. She slipped into her purple and baby blue lace teddy.

She slid her black fish net stockings up the length of her leg, stopping at her mid thigh. She put on her black pumps and headed to the bathroom to freshen up her make-up and add more volume to hair. She walked out stopping in her tracks as she heard a key turn. She looked at the clock and smiled, damn she was good! She lay on the bed, propped up on her elbow.

"Melinda?" She heard Fin call from the living room.

"Bedroom!" she called back.

"Hey- Wow!" he gasped, pushing open the door. Melinda chuckled, getting off the bed.

She spun around, "Do you like?" she didn't even need a response, the bulge in his pants told her he did.

"You look, incredible," he trailed off, his eyes washing over her body.

She smiled, taking a step towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, looking at him with big eyes as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Make love to me," she whispered, her voice laced with husk.

"I thought you were hungry?" he asked, fighting the urge to take her right there on the floor.

Her eyes closed as he slowly inched his hand up her leg. "I've already skipped to dessert..." she smiled.

Not being able to fight it any more he started to kiss her neck, trailing up to the little spot behind her ear.

"Hm-mm" Melinda moaned.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "You like that?"

She groaned, nodding as she let her hands slip down to rub along the front of his jeans. "Ugh-huh now shut up and fuck me."

Fin obeyed her request, leaving a purple bruise behind her ear. He made his way down leaving little kisses all the way through out her body.

Melinda caressed his hair as his face was buried in her cleavage. He picked her up, grasping the back of her thighs and thrusting up. He gently laid her down on the bed.

She was smiling. The same smile he had fell in love with, the same smile he hadn't seen in the last couple of weeks. He smiled back at her before taking her lips into a lust full kiss.

Her hands started to search for the buttons of his shirt. She unbuttoned them one by one while their lips never lost the connection. Fin only pulled away to toss his shirt onto the floor. Melinda took the time and did the same with her teddy. Fin placed a calloused hand on her stomach, taking her left nipple into his mouth, while he softly caressed her right breast.

"You're beautiful." he stated simply.

"I love you." she replied while her hands brought him closer to her lips.

His tongue softly touched on her lips, begging for an entrance. Her hands reached for his pants, and she started to unbuckle his belt. She unzipped them and Fin quickly stood, taking his jeans off and tossing them to the floor.

He then gave full attention to his wife. Melinda could feel his erection on her thigh, and suddenly had a mischievous idea.

"Fin," she called. "Fin!" she repeated a little more loudly this time.

He looked at her and she took her chance to roll them over, straddling him. She started kissing his neck leaving a purple bruise like he had done. She made her way down and kissed his chest. Melinda bit her lips as she slowly removed his boxers. She smiled before grabbing his hard rock erection in one of her hands, going back and forth.

"Mmm" Fin moaned

Melinda leaned over to his hard-rock erection and softly put her tongue on top of it, licking the top of his penis and making him moan once more.

"Honey… you bet -" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Melinda took him into her mouth. She started to tease him, as she slowly glided him in and out of her, licking the base of his member.

Melinda's panties were getting wetter. This was turning her on more than she'd ever thought. She suddenly started to go faster and suck harder.

"Oh Melinda stop… I don't think I- oh Mel!" Fin exploded, as Melinda kept on sucking his penis. She let got of him after he came.

"What was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

"Making up for the last couple of weeks." she said with a smile. She smirked, and a mischievous grin appeared across her face "Want to watch a show?"

Fin felt a gulp on his throat and simple nodded. He had no idea what his wife was up to. Melinda got out of bed and put a chair just far enough away from the bed to where he could see the _whole _thing.

Melinda patted the back of the chair. "Sit." she ordered.

Fin did exactly what he was told and sat on the chair. Melinda slowly passed by him and stopped at the end of the bed. She slid her off panties and let them fall to the floor. She climbed to the bed and leaned against the back board. She looked at him with desire in her eyes.

Melinda softly caressed her face. She passed her fingers through her lips and gently kissed them before passing them to her breasts and her belly. Within a matter of seconds Fin was hard again. He didn't believe she'd actually do what he was thinking.

_She must be teasing me _he thought.

His eyes went big when Melinda put a finger inside of herself. His suspicions were confirmed. She moved her finger in and out of herself, as she put her other hand on one of her breasts and started to massage it. Melinda started to accelerate her rhythm as she pinched her nipple. Fin felt a gulp in his throat.

Melinda put another finger in and roughly squeezed her own breast, making her groan in a mix of pleasure and pain. She accelerated her moves and arched her head back in a moment of pleasure.

"Oh God! Mhhm! Yeah!" She moaned.

Fin felt as if he were about to explode. He needed to touch her, badly. He needed to hear her moaning beneath him. He needed to hear her scream his name in pure ecstasy. He needed her. He wanted her. He desired her.

Melinda could feel her walls getting tighter around her fingers. But she needed that little extra help. She wanted to hear him scream. She wanted to feel weak beneath him. She wanted to cum along with him. She opened her eyes as she continued to move in and out of herself, but in a slower pace.

She looked straight into Fin's eyes. She could see the damage she had caused. And boy, how she liked it!

"Want to join me?" Melinda asked, in a husky tone as she bit her lower lip.

He nodded, how could he say no to that? How could he say no to those beautiful eyes dark with desire?

He climbed onto the bed as she scooted down to where he was on top of her. She grabbed him by his shoulders and brought his lips to hers, kissing him fiercely. She then grabbed one of his hands and along with her hand passed them through her body.

She picked one of his fingers and along with hers, and put them inside of herself. She started with a slow pace then soon went faster. He softly started to massage one of her breast, not taking his lips off of her. Fin could feel his breath getting stuck in his throat.

Melinda could feel his hard-rock erection pressing against her thighs. She could feel her walls getting tighter and tighter by the second.

"Oh Fin! … take- need," she searched for words breathlessly. "Lord, Fin! Fuck me!"

Fin didn't expect to hear those words coming from his wife's mouth, but after what he had seen he wasn't surprised. Melinda didn't have to say it twice for Fin to take their fingers out and put himself inside of her.

"God, baby," he simple stated, moving in and out of her, while looking to the beautiful smile beneath him.

"Fin, I need faster … harder … fuck me harder!" She replied to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Fin went faster and harder inside of her as she opened her legs, holding them close to his side. He slipped out of her only to go back in with more strength. This made Melinda groan in pleasure. He could fell her walls getting tighter and tighter every time he rammed into her. Melinda moved one of her hands to her clit and started to caress it as Fin took one of her breasts into his mouth.

Fin went faster and faster, hitting her g-spot. She came violently, screaming his name. But Fin didn't stop. He thrusted into her again and again, causing her to scream out with each movement.

Melinda felt her walls clench and tighten around him, refusing to release him. She closed her eyes trying to hold off on her orgasm as long as possible.

"Oh God!" she yelped, holding on to his shoulders as she came again. Fin leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Melinda moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms and legs tight around his body.

Their movements slowed to a stopping as their moans died down. Fin rested his forehead on top of hers. Kissing her lips softly, he slowly pulled out of her. Melinda groaned in protest, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Fin broke the kiss only when breathing became impossible. He lay down next to her, holding her glowing body next to his. Melinda grinned at him, as her leg lay across his waist and her head rested on his shoulder.

She ran her hand up down his chest, nuzzling his neck. She couldn't help but let her hand travel downward, stroking him. She smiled hearing him moan. She climbed on top of him, rocking back and forth, feeling his pulsating member beneath her. She lifted her hips, feeling him enter her as she went back down.

"Ready for round two birthday Girl?" he asked as he trusted into her as hard as he could, Melinda's walls instantly clenched. He flipped her over and began to pond into her.

Fin had given her the Birthday sex she was desperately wanting.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Happy Birthday Payton! I hope you have the best birthday ever and I hope you have a great time at the ranch. I know your birthday isn't for five more days but I really wanted you to be able to read my story before you left. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. (;**

**Much Love,  
Johanna**


End file.
